


I will let you down. I will make you hurt.

by An_outsider_looking_in



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: Instead of kidnapping Lola, Jags kidnaps Callum from the funeral parlour, believing that he is Jay.





	I will let you down. I will make you hurt.

When Callum opened his eyes, he was in an abandoned warehouse. His hands were cuffed behind his back and attached to a a large metal pole. The last thing he remembered was the filing he was doing in the funeral parlour. He could see red, blood dripping from his forehead. His vision was blurry as he saw three men standing before him.

"Jay, I'm sorry about this. But you are a necessary appendix to Mr Mitchell and therefore I can use you"

"What? I don't understand" Callum was confused, he should have guessed that Ben had something to do with this. 

"Your Ben's brother, a family member who he cares about. Might make him think twice before he steals from me" Callum was silent, his new found liberation in being openly gay was overpowering his sense of fear. He desperately wanted to correct Jags. Also Jay was not Ben's brother so he was clearly not getting his information from a reliable source.

"I'm not actually..."

"Shhhh" Jags brother said as he crouched before Callum 

"This will go a lot better if you stay quiet" 

* * *

Meanwhile Ben got a text. He opened it and saw Callum lying unconscious, a small bloodied cut on his forehead. 

_Looks like Jay needs your help. Come to the abandoned car lot, J_

The text read. Ben's chest sank, he was too afraid to acknowlegde that they had mistaken Callum for Jay. Ben got in his car and drove to the abandoned car lot. A mass of questions were plaguing his mind. 

_He wouldn't hurt him ,would he?_

_What if he already has? _

_What if it's a trap?_

_Shit, I haven't told anyone where I'm going._

In a matter of moments, he was outside the warehouse. He exhaled and then opened the car door. As he entered the warehouse, it was cold. The walls were dirty and the place was almost empty apart from a small TV and a few chairs.

"Jags?" Ben called out. As he walked further in

"Ben" Callum called out. 

He saw Callum on the floor, his hands behind his back.

"You alright, Callum?" Ben said, Jags stepped towards him 

"Callum?" One of Jags brothers said.

"Yeah that's my boyfriend" Callum muttered, a half smile stretched across Ben's face

"Oh, wrong place wrong time then, my sincerest apologies " Jags laughed "I won't hurt him. I just need you to learn not to ignore me" 

"Your lucky Mr Mitchell, my brother here wanted to take your girlfriend, but I don't kidnap women" Jags continued and Ben said

"Ok you have me now. Let him go"

Jags paused and walked towards Ben, towering over him. His tone was calm.

"Give me my car back"

"I don't have it"

"Then give me the money it would cost to buy another one"

"I've tried"

"He really must not care too much about you, Callum. Considering he doesn't want to give me what I'm owed" Callum ignored Jags.

"How about I get ya a new motor? I know a guy?" Ben said, putting his hand out. Jags shook his hand

"Deal, by tomorrow" 

Ben knew it had to be done and immediately realised it was impossible.

"Uncuff him" Jags ordered and the shorter brother released Callum. Callum walked past Ben and left the building. Ben tried to grab him but Callum brushed him off.

Jags smirked and said

"Next time it'll be your daughter. I'm not someone you want to upset" 

"Touch my daughter and I'll kill ya" Ben walked away and headed out. 

* * *

Callum was leaning against Ben's car. 

"What was that?" He said, his voice was shaky. 

"Don't worry. I just upset some guys"

"No. Dont do that Ben, tell me what this is."

"Are you alright?" Ben touches Callum's forehead

"I'm fine" The car journey home was awkward and quiet. Ben reached out for Callum's hand but he pulled it away.

Ben muttered "So I'm your boyfriend am I?" Callum glared at him, and rolled his eyes.

"This isn't time to be joking" he responded "How are you going to get that car?"

"I don't know" Ben responded "I thought they were going to kill you" he said, "I saw that text and pannicked"

"Yeah. Lucky Jay. He stepped out for five minutes and saves himself a beating" Callum remarked

"I'm sorry Callum. I'll sort this" the car stopped on the square 

"Come into mine, I'll clean you up" Ben said

"Naah. I don't think so" Callum responded

Ben didn't respond.

"Ben. Whatever the hell that was. Sort it" Callum said as he opened the car door. "And thank you" 

He got out and walked over to the funeral parlour.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jay said as Callum walked into the parlour.

"Me? Naah this is what happened to you" Callum responded 

"Aye?" Jay asked 

"Long story" Callum walked up the stairs to his flat.


End file.
